1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to online gaming systems and methods, and more particularly to an improved collaborative online gaming system and method.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, online gaming systems and methods have been developed. However, the present online gaming systems and methods do provide robust collaborative online gaming.